The Home
by MrsRayKon
Summary: Running a children's home isn't easy for anyone, but for Hiro, it's even worse. 7 children who were brought together by one thing. The Home. AU fic.


**The Home.  
Hello guys! I stared this a few weeks ago, got my friend to beta read it, and then just thought I'd upload it. I have more written down but this is the first chapter! ^_^ yay! Will update soon. I promise!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.  
Warnings: mentions of abuse and attempted suicide.  
A/N: this is an AU fic. Hiro and Tyson aren't related, Max and Dr Judy aren't related. :) please R&R! It means alot! Anyway, on with the story...  
****************

Hiro chuckled to himself. It had been an eventful day. Kai had disappeared off somewhere and missed his curfew (as usual), Tyson complained when he didn't get much pocket money (maybe if he did his chores, then he'd get more money...), Ray had been put on suicide watch (again), Max and Daichi started a food fight at dinner, Kenny punched Tyson in the face and Hilary had spent all day texting her boyfriend. Working at a children's home had its bad side, but at the end of the day, it was so rewarding. No matter how cheesy it sounded, it was true. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Kai coming down the stairs.  
"Hey Kai. How are things? Remember, you've only got 10 minutes 'til bedtime. So don't start doing too much!"  
"Yeah, whatever." Kai was never very social. You can't blame him, after his grandfather died, he had no one else to go to. So, they stuck him in a home. Alot of them had similar stories. Tyson, for instance, had been left to his granddad, but a week after, he was killed in a plane crash. That was two years ago now. Although he'd regained his cheeriness, Hiro occasionally heard him crying at three o'clock in the morning.

Putting the last toy back on the shelf, Hiro made his was upstairs to turn out the lights. He went to Hilary's room first.

"Night Hilary. Can you put that phone down now please."  
"Okay, night Hiro." Hilary's voice was always so sweet and kind.

"Tyson! Max! Lights out!" Hiro had never been too strict with any of them, but it was almost like Tyson and Max went out of their way to make his life a misery.  
"Alright, alright, keep your hat on! Night Hiro." Tyson yelled.  
"Night." said Max.

"Kenny, it's bedtime." Hiro said, poking his head in the door. Kenny settled down and Hiro turned out the light.  
"Goodnight." Kenny replied. Hiro had always liked Kenny. He was kind and polite and always put others first. He also felt sorry for him. He'd been bullied his whole life, then his parents had split up. Of course, others had had it worse, but when Kenny first arrived at the home, he was so small and confused.

Now onto Ray's bedroom. Hiro hated his chats with Ray. They were friends but it was awkward- talking to a suicidal 15 year old.  
"Hey Ray, how you doing?" Hiro asked sympathetically, leaning casually against the door frame. Ray didn't answer. It's not like he expected a reply, but it would be nice. Hiro stepped into the room, walked up to Ray's bed, knelt down and looked the boy in the eye. Ray was such a nice boy. Was. "Why'd you do it, Ray?" Hiro asked, reaching out to run his fingers over the tightly bandaged scars. Ray subconsciously flinched.  
"I did it because I'm sick of life. I just wanted to escape. I'm sorry, but right now... There's just no point in living..." That's all Ray said. That's all he ever says when he's like this.  
"Alright well, get better soon, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay. Night." And that was why Hiro and Ray never spoke much.

Next, was Kai. Now if Hiro had to pick between a suicidal Ray, and Kai, he'd pick Ray anyday. If talking to Ray was awkward, then talking to Kai was just horrible. Hiro decided to keep it simple tonight.  
"Night Kai."  
"Hn." Hiro sighed. 'One day I'll understand him, one day.' He thought to himself.  
"Hiro, wait!" Hiro turned around to find Kai, walking up behind him.  
"Kai, you should be in bed. Is everything okay?"  
"Everything's fine... With me... But are you okay, Hiro? I mean, you're always doing so much for us and I just think that you could do with some help around the house. Everything's piled on top of you, y'know... with Ray being... Well, y'know... And Kenny hitting Tyson... And everything else... So... I guess what I'm saying is... Let me help you. I could cook. Or clean. Or watch over Ray, I know you don't like doing that... I want to help, I am nearly 16, remember." He told his carer.  
"Kai, if you're really sure about this, then yes please. It's nice to get someone to help around the house once in a while. If Ray wasn't in such a bad condition, I'd probably get him to help too. Y'know, Kai, you're alright." Hiro said to the boy. "C'mon now, get to bed."  
"Kay, night."  
'Wow.' Hiro thought to himself. 'Is there more to Kai than meets the eye?'


End file.
